


The Ball (Part Two)

by Willowflower_Waterlily



Series: Inquisitor Lynn [28]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3877288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowflower_Waterlily/pseuds/Willowflower_Waterlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some fighting and some dancing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ball (Part Two)

Lynn chases after Florianne, having called out to Cullen for him to protect the people in the ball room. She tries to stall the Duchess by talking with her, which buys her group enough time to join her. The gates close behind them, and Florianne grins. "I just need to kill you to get back on track." 

"Stay up here, we'll be in a better position to fight then if we spread out down there." Her group members nod, and prepare themselves as Florianne's goons run up the steps.

 

After having defeated all of the pawns, they look around for the Duchess. Lynn gasps, a sharp pain pulses in her side. Her vision blurs, and Florianne laughs behind her. Hawke knocks her away from Lynn, and Anders catches her before she falls. He casts healing magic on Lynn, completely healing her wounds. "It's a good thing this dress is red." Lynn smiles weakly at Anders, and he chuckles at her joke. He kisses her forehead, and pulls Lynn to her feet.

"Don't scare me like that again." He says softly.

"I can't make any promises." Anders nods, and they rejoin the fight.

 

After the fight, and deciding who should rule Orlais, Lynn just wants to find a hole in the wall and hide. She decides that Orlesian balls are draining, and she should avoid them from now on. Though one good thing did come out of it all, the Inquisition would be getting the aid of the famous, or perhaps infamous Morrigan. "There you are." Hawke says, walking up to her. "Are you okay? I'm sorry I couldn't protect you better."

"You did fine, it's hard to keep track of someone who's invisible." Lynn smiles, leaning into Hawke. "Where are the guys?"

"They're all bickering over which one of them should be the one to come out and see if you're okay." Hawke laughs and winks at Lynn. "And when they were arguing, I slipped past them."

"That must have been amusing, I'm almost tempted to go back in to watch." Lynn rolls her eyes at the thought of grown men bickering like small boys.

"Before you go in," Hawke holds her hand out to Lynn, "may I have this dance, my lady?"

"Of course." Lynn places her hand on Hawke's, and they dance on the balcony for the rest of the night.


End file.
